


Regrets

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not his wish, but it is his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 79. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**ncis_drabble**](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/): Challenge #230-Wish. Unbeta'd and posted after midnight. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally Posted to LJ on March 21, 2011

It’s not what a man would wish for.

Two of his children are dead, and Ziva has willfully abandoned family and country. Her choice to become a US citizen was a supremely well-chosen way to inflict pain on him.

Eli’s one source of comfort in this unfortunate situation is his friendship with Vance. He can ask how Ziva is doing and trust that he is getting an almost honest answer, usually something to the effect that Gibbs takes care of his people.

He accepts the implied rebuke along with the reassurance.

Perhaps Ziva will live to say Kaddish for him.


End file.
